


Caught in the Rain

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from spaghetti-spaghetto on tumblr:<br/>Newt being stuck under the rain, so he crashes at Thomas’s house, and he takes off his clothes for a warm shower; when he comes out and changes, Thomas is just sitting on the couch waiting for him with hot chocolate and they accidentally cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

Thomas has the audacity to snort and snicker when he opens his front door to see a very wet, very shivery, very sniffly Newt standing on his step.

“I was walking and then it starting raining and _shut your trap,_ Greenie! I just wanna get out of the rain,” Newt whines, a violent shiver shaking him as if to plead his case.

”Fine, I _guess_ I’ll let you in. Out of the goodness of my heart.”

”You’re a pain in the arse sometimes, Tommy.”

”I’ll let you use my shower.”

”I take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about you… almost.”

”N’aww,” Thomas teases, leading Newt upstairs and down the hall towards his bathroom. “I love you too, Newt!”

Thomas leaves a couple fluffy towels, a pair of sweatpants and boxers, and a big t-shirt with the blond before heading back down to the living room. Newt strips and steps under the steaming spray, his stuffy nose immediately clearing and muscles soothed. He just stands there for several minutes basking in the warmth before sighing, shutting off the shower, and stepping out to dry off. Thomas’s clothes hang off his skinny frame, but that’s okay. They smell like him.

He pads down the stairs softly, arms tucked tightly to his sides. When he steps into the living room, Thomas is waiting on the couch, two mugs sitting in front of him and a few blankets next to him. The brunet sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and says, “I made cocoa. Because you’re cold. You wanna watch a movie?”

Newt grins and sits down, scooting next to Thomas and wrapping himself in one of the blankets before grabbing his hot chocolate. “This is why you’re my best friend.”

He doesn’t notice the second of hesitation and hurt flicker through Thomas’s eyes at the statement, but it’s covered well. Thomas quickly smiles again, standing up to go put in a movie. “Bad horror or romcom?”

”We should watch _Warm Bodies,_ ” Newt suggests, knowing it’s a secret favorite of Thomas’s and that the two of them could easily quote the whole film back and forth.

”Shut up. I love you.”

”Yeah, yeah. Come back and keep me warm, you wanker.”

”Oh, Newt, this relationship is going so quickly–”

”Shut up!” They both laugh, and Thomas settles back on the couch with the remote, pulling Newt into his side. Barely five minutes into the film, Newt’s eyes begin to grow heavy, and he tucks his nose into Thomas’s chest, letting his lids drop shut. He really tries to keep listening, wake himself up, etc., but he finds it quickly impossible. He feels so safe and warm– he can’t help it.

Thomas smiles down at his dozing friend, running a hand through the fluffy blond locks and whispering a quiet “I love you” down at him, giving him a small peck on the top of his head. Newt’s breathing is shallow but his lips just barely quirk into a small smile, fingers curling to hold tightly to Thomas’s shirt.

_I love you too, Tommy._


End file.
